The present invention relates in general to springs, and in particular, to a new and useful clasp spring for a clip-on earring which is inexpensive to manufacture yet effective in use.
Clip-on earrings utilize springs which hold the earring clasp firmly against the earlobe. As shown in FIG. 1, the springs are generally made of a monolithic member generally designated 10 having front and rear spring arms 12, 14 and a journal 16 formed as one piece with or soldered to the spring arms. The shaft of an earring clip extends through the opening 18 in journal 16. This type of spring is relatively expensive to make despite its very utilitarian purpose and the fact that it is normally not visible when the earring is worn.